Possible
by WiccaChick98
Summary: This is at the end of The Reckoning when they kiss in Derek's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, how's it going? So, this is a filler story, and it's going to be fluffy. With a capital F-L-U-F-F-Y! **

**This is the part at the end of The Reckoning when they share a sweet moment of lip-lock. I love this part!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kit-Kat (cousin of mine)- Hey, Jess, whatcha doin?**

**Me- Writing.**

**Kit-Kat- Are you writing for that site you were telling me about?**

**Me- Yeah...**

**Kit-Kat- You know you don't own Darkest Powers, right?**

**Me- Yeah...**

**Kit-Kat- Why did that sound sarcastic?**

**Me- (looks around) You just ruined my dreams! (runs off crying)**

**Kit-Kat- And they say _I'm_ the crazy one!**

**Apology: Sorry if it's OOC. I have a feeling this one might be. It's so hard to keep the brooding jerk in character when he's passionately making out with his girlfriend! And sorry it's so short.**

Possible

I took Chloe out after dinner, just like I'd promised her. There was an open field behind the motel with a patch of woods off to the side- perfect for a nice little stroll.

_Yeah, strolling. I don't think that's what you guys'll be doing._

_I'm warning you, Wolf. Be quiet._

I kept sneaking glances at my mate. We were holding hands- which, by the way, fit perfectly together- and I felt like my heart was going to explode.

I loved her. A lot. But... was this what she wanted? Does she want a boyfriend who will probably yell at her every time she screws up? One that doesn't know the first thing about dating? A guy who Changes into a wolf and is bound to her for life?

_A guy that will always love her no matter what,_ the Wolf growled. _You're worrying too much. She loves you. I can tell._

When we got far enough away from the motel, I led her to the patch of woods. I hesitated then, nervous. For once in my life, I had absolutely no idea what to do. Chloe stepped in front of me, and the hand that wasn't holding hers automatically went around her waist.

"So," she said with a grin. "Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

I let myself smile. A full smile. She looked so happy to be here.

"Good," I replied.

_No, _better _than good. Amazing. Awesome. Freaking marvelous!_

I pulled Chloe flush against my body, leaning down. I could both hear and feel her heart speed up. I captured her lips with mine. She tensed, but still kissed me back.

At first, I was unsure of what to do, but instinct kicked in. My lips parted against hers, and it was like a wire was connecting our brains. I suddenly felt how much she cared for me, how she was scared I'd reject her, and how she wanted this- _us_- to last.

Our lips moved in perfect sync, and Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms tightened around her waist and I lifted her up, wanting as much physical contact as possible.

My mind went blank. All thoughts that didn't have to do with her flew from my mind. All I could think about was her. Chloe Saunders.

_Beautiful was an understatement. She would give any movie star a run for their money._

_Her eyes made the ocean look colorless. They were so blue, I sometimes felt like I was drowning in them._

_She is so... amazing. She was selfless, kind, modest, caring, and the list goes on and on and on._

Our bodies fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces.

All I could taste was the kiss.

The only thing I could feel was her. Every place she touched felt like it was on fire. I was overwhelmed with how amazing it felt to be kissing her, and I couldn't get enough of her perfect lips.

Chloe was my mate. My life. She truly made me happy.

I could see everything now.

Chloe walking down the aisle to marry me.

Our first night together.

Our first child.

Maybe all of that would happen, maybe it wouldn't.

But it was definitely possible.

**Awww! Isn't Derek a sweetheart? I just love fluff! Okay, so, as I said, this is a filler story. I'm working on the third chapter of Falling Faster, and it's not quite done yet. But it will be soon!**

**Here's a funny scene I remember from last year.**

**Setting: Mom and I are washing dishes.**

**Me: Did you know -name edited for safety reasons- has a six-pack?**

**Mom: No. Who is he, anyway?**

**Me: A boy from school. He also likes to fold clothes. He told us in Health class.**

**Mom: Nice kid.**

**Me: Yeah. Tomorrow I might go up to him and say, "Hey, you wanna come over to my house tomorrow? I'll let you fold my clothes and then you can show me your six-pack."**

**Mom: Jess, that sounded so wrong...**

**Me: (Cracks up)**

**In case you guys didn't know, I'm a HUGE fan of six-packs or higher.**

**Peace and Pasta,**

**-WiccaChick98**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi. I need an idea for a story I'm gonna do. It's either gonna be after TR, or a re-write of the Darkest Powers series. I might do after TA, but you never know with me.

Anyway, I need an idea. You can give me as many ideas as you want, and it can be either a novel thing or a one-shot. (Two, three, and four-shots are also okay.)

So please, please, PLEASE give me an idea!

By the way, I don't think I'll do any more moments from D's POV unless you give me a really good idea. I don't have any of the books, and I don't know when I'll be able to get them. I don't think I will, considering my mom thinks I'm obsessed with Darkest Powers (honestly, who isn't?).

Please review!

-WiccaChick98


End file.
